


远离大海的地方

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 2018电影的同人





	远离大海的地方

并没有一扇门从灯塔直通森林，推门穿过即可到达。可Vulko仍然感到，他前脚才离开灯塔，踏上路途，醒过神来就发现自己已经置身山中，沿着针叶林间的路向上攀登。  
战败之后，Orm得到的惩罚是离开海洋，在Arthur父亲的灯塔暂住一阵后，他离开了，不知去了哪里。也许Orm和Arthur之间会有联系，也许没有。Vulko没问过，Arthur也没主动对他说。直到几天前，Arthur说有项任务交给Orm。  
“很重要。”Arthur用右手拿着信封，轻拍左手手心。  
是送信。Vulko猜测。  
果然，Arthur让他把信亲手交给Orm，并给了地址。  
Vulko没问什么。Arthur给的地址把他带到山上、森林里，脚下路的终点就是不远处看得清楚的房子。  
没有必要敲门或者按门铃，在他走上最后一段倾斜的山路时，房门开了，Orm拎着桶推门出来。他的模样跟陆地人类没两样，活像个土生土长的陆地人类。  
Vulko发现自己不知道该怎么称呼Orm了。没有话或任何声音出口，他略略犹豫，抿了一下嘴唇，继续向房子走去。  
这时候，Orm看到Vulko，站住了，微微皱起眉头。“Nuidis Vulko？！”他笑起来，“你走路的样子活像……上岸的小美人鱼。”  
看来Orm也读过那篇著名的童话了，要么就是看了动画片。“是啊。”Vulko答道。他过去在陆地上的活动范围仅限于海岸和海滨城市，毫无长途旅行经验，更不要说登山。穿着鞋长时间走山路还是有些太过头了。“也是为了王子而来。”  
“不是为了王子。”Orm放下桶，“是为了国王。”  
“没错。不过别担心我会变成泡沫。”  
  
王子来找他。  
那时候差不多已经到了就寝时间，小王子独自来了。  
他有母亲的发色、母亲的肤色，还有母亲眼睛的颜色，但藏在眼睛后面的……更像他的父亲。  
他把在读的东西收起来。  
小王子不说话，扭头打量他的房间。  
“发生了什么事情？”他好声好气地问，“觉得哪里不舒服？”  
小王子不说话，也不看他。  
他俯下身，抬手扶着这孩子的肩膀。“怎么了？”  
“我的母亲……不会回来了，是吗？”Orm抬起眼，小声问道。  
Vulko不明白他为什么现在要问。女王献祭海沟差不多是一年之前的事情了。为什么他现在仍然在问？不，该问的是，为什么他现在才问？“是的。”Vulko回答。  
Orm又垂下眼。Vulko看不到这孩子表现出任何悲伤或者拒绝的情绪。他的回答似乎对Orm的情绪没有任何影响。  
“你是我母亲的朋友。”Orm又抬起眼来。  
“过去是。”  
“你想念她吗？”Orm问。  
Vulko直起身来，低头看着凶手的孩子。Orm的视线追着他的脸。Orm抬起头仰望他，似乎在窥视什么。他太像他的父亲。Vulko感到国王正在透过王子的眼睛注视他，探寻着。“你想念她吗？”一个似乎有些危险的问题。  
“你该睡了，我带你回去。”  
  
Orm带他进了屋。  
Vulko抽出Arthur的信，交给Orm。  
撕开信封，抽出信纸展开，Orm只花两秒钟就读完了。他手腕一翻，把信纸正面朝上，递给Vulko。  
Vulko接过来，信纸上只有一行字。“需要帮助。你可以回来吗？”Arthur为什么要让他亲自送信的谜底揭晓。Vulko向来认为这位年轻的新王在装傻方面的天赋出类拔萃、异于常人。“你打算回去吗？”  
“我不可以回去，你知道。流放，不可再进入海洋。”  
“那些不是问题。至少你可以回到灯塔，去见Arthur。”  
Orm没有回答，沿着折痕把信又叠起来，塞回信封。“他有什么需要我帮忙的？”  
“机密。”Vulko也不知道是什么，“因为关系重大，对我也没有透露。”  
Orm抬眼看着他，眼神里的机敏和嘲讽让Vulko想起他还是国王的时候。  
“打算回去吗？”Vulko又问。  
“不知道。”Orm把信扔在桌子上，“至少今天来不及上路，天要黑了。”方才的神态已经消失，他又像是一个轻松愉快的普通陆地人类。“你也来不及下山了，今天晚上在这里住下。”  
“谢谢。”Vulko觉得这似乎不是合适的回答。  
Orm取出杯子。“想喝点什么？牛奶，果汁？还是来点酒？”  
“水，谢谢。”  
一杯水递给Vulko。Orm自己从冰箱里取出一听啤酒，嘶的一声打开罐子，一边喝着，一边打量冰箱里的食物。“晚饭想吃什么？”  
“什么都可以。”Vulko用水润润嘴唇。Orm在喝啤酒，不可思议，Vulko想，倒不是说他没看到过Orm喝啤酒，但当时Arthur在旁边，是Arthur在带着Orm喝的。想想吧，Orm国王喝啤酒。当然，Arthur也是国王，也喝啤酒，但从没令人觉得有什么不对劲。换成Orm就……似乎在这个远离大海的地方，Orm身上所有国王的特征以及属于Orm自己的特质都丢失了。骄傲被割除了，光彩被磨损殆尽，身体的姿态变得松垮，缺乏自我约束和控制。眼神则变得像一个既无目标、无计划，也无防备的人。他成了沙堆里的一粒沙子，混在所有随处可见、普普通通的年轻陆地人类间，没有了区别。“你在做什么？”Vulko问。  
“什么？”Orm还在打量冰箱内部。  
“靠什么为生？”  
“做点这个，做点那个。”Orm站直身子，扭头看了看Vulko，“看着林子之类的。”他又去面对冰箱了，打开冷冻室。“吃鱼怎么样？”  
“好。”  
“不过不能直接吃，它被冻过了，特别硬。”Orm把冻成棒冰的鱼从冰箱里拎出来，似乎觉得自己有必要教导过去的老师不可以一口咬上去，“得让它化冻。”  
“我知道。”  
“然后再看看怎么做它。鱼汤怎么样？”  
Vulko觉得Orm话太多了。“和陆地相处得如何？”  
“嗯？”  
“还痛恨陆地吗？恨陆地人类吗？”  
“这挺复杂。”只有这句话，Orm不再回答，去伺候鱼及其他了。遇到关键问题，话又太少。  
天黑之后他们开了灯，煮好的鱼汤端上桌，让房间里充满热气和香气。他们一边吃晚饭一边有一搭没一搭地聊着，多是Orm询问，Vulko回答，讲起女王、Arthur，水下的近况，灯塔的生活。Vulko知道Orm在偷偷观察他，这倒是没有变。  
“人破坏的不仅是海洋。”Orm突然开口，似乎觉得自己有责任回答什么，“但也不是每一个人……”他终于还是无法解释。  
连语言也变了，Vulko想，回忆着Orm过去是怎样讲话的。  
Orm把视线投向窗外，Vulko顺着那个方向望去，外面是黑暗的，风围绕着房子，森林围绕着房子。罩住它们的是夜空和繁密的星。风与森林的声音有如海洋，另一种海洋。  
  
Orm把自己的床让给了Vulko。“因为你老了。”  
这话未免有点伤人感情，Vulko相信它已经被Orm存储、打磨许久，只等机会适合放出来。现在，机会到了。不过，Orm的床铺得倒是确实舒服。  
Orm自己在床边铺开垫子，睡下了。  
他们躺着，盯着同一块天花板。  
“你想要回去吗？”Vulko问。  
“明天再决定。”  
“我不是问你是否决定回去，是问你是否想回去。”  
Orm沉默了片刻。“他们想我吗？母亲，还有Arthur，他们想念我吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你想念我吗？”  
Vulko记起得知Orm离开那天，他在早晨上岸去。“Orm呢？”他忘了自己是什么时候注意到Orm不在的。“他走了。”Arthur回答。Vulko没再问什么。在那一天之前，他从没考虑过，如果海里的水突然全部消失，只留下空荡荡的空间，会是什么感觉。“不。”Vulko回答。  
Orm不出声了，过了许久，久到Vulko认为他肯定睡着了，Orm的声音又突然冒起来，声音不高，在黑暗里听着却异常清晰。“从一开始，你就决定让Arthur成为国王，是吗？”  
直率的问题该有直率的回答。“是的。”  
Vulko听到Orm的呼吸声从急促变缓，低下去，平和下去，然后是无可奈何的叹气。“ _雅各是我所爱的。_ ”像是自言自语。  
Vulko听着。  
“同样，母亲爱两个。但爱没法带来解脱和自由。或者只是在我这儿不行。”  
“什么能给你解脱？”Vulko问。  
“离开。不是爱，而是离开，让她……我解脱。”  
“那不是解脱，是自我流放。”Vulko说。  
“我已经被流放了。”  
Vulko没回答，Orm也不再出声。Vulko听着屋外的声音。没有海水的空间本该令他感到空洞、空旷，但却没有，气味、黑暗、夜的声音，也许还有床边人的呼吸，将空洞填充了，像海水一样饱满、沉重，比水更重。  
“你知道吗？我爱过你。”质问来得太突然，毫无铺垫、导入、暗示。  
“对陪伴者的依恋？”Vulko让视线扫过天花板，发现没有一丝裂缝、一个污渍可以让他抓住不放，“这个我知道。”  
“不，在我长大一些的时候。爱。”  
他什么时候变成这样的？把“爱”像个气泡一样吐出来？！跟陆地人类混在一起让Orm变成这样。Vulko想着，又模模糊糊记起在灯塔里读到的关于灯塔的书： _这不是一个爱情故事……换句话说，爱就在故事外面，正在寻找机会闯进来。_ “我不知道……”Vulko说。他想说的是，他不知道该怎样回答。  
Orm没有再应声。Vulko听到他在垫子上翻身，从屋外传来森林里不知是什么鸟兽的叫声。不是尖啸或吼叫，是低沉如回声的“呼——呼呼——”声。  
“记得你小时候吗？”这回是Vulko先开口，“有一天晚上，你来找我。”  
“我经常去找你。”  
“那天晚上，你问我，女王是不是不会回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还问我，是不是想念她。”  
“嗯。”  
Vulko等着，Orm也在等着。“呼——呼呼——”那动物还在叫。  
“我……”发觉等待永无止境，Orm决定将它结束，“我想念她。我知道你们是朋友，所以……我想，如果你也想念他。我们可以……你可以安慰我。”  
Vulko闭上眼睛。他应该是知道的，他可以看到，只是不去看。“我没有安慰你。”他闭着眼睛，“我可以安慰你，我也可以尽力教导你，我没这么做。”  
森林里的动物已经不叫了，Orm似乎也停止了呼吸。充满房间的黑暗与空气坠下来，压下来，让整个空间变成铸铁，他无法睁开眼睛，他只是不想睁眼。谁能想到空洞会有这么重？  
Vulko睁开眼睛，天花板除了黑暗什么都没有。“我不抱歉，也不会道歉。不要原谅。不要试图和解，连犹豫是否和解也不要做。”  
Vulko听着呼吸声，不知道Orm是不是哭了。即使哭了，也没有发出哭的动静。他可以坐起身，从床边看看Orm。但他没有，有时候应该安慰，有时候不该安慰，有时候不去安慰反而是安慰。Vulko望向窗外，从没想到森林与海如此相似。 _这小屋是我能找到的最像灯塔的地方了。_ 关于灯塔的书里有这么一句。那本书里还有另一句： _有些伤口永远愈合不了。_  
Vulko突然觉得极其疲倦，他确实老了。  
  
Vulko几乎整夜没睡，将近凌晨的时候他有几次坐起身来，俯身看床边垫子上的Orm。Orm看起来睡着了，看起来，至少在下半夜快结束的时候睡着了。  
听到Orm起身的声音，Vulko闭上眼睛，开始装睡。他听着Orm穿上衣服、收起垫子，听着浴室传来的水声，听到橱柜门开合的声音，发现食物的香味飘过来，Vulko觉得自己该起床了。  
“正是时候。”Orm挑起眉毛，把煎蛋装盘。  
“是啊。”Vulko非常自觉地接过盘子。  
“要咖啡吗？你喝得惯咖啡吗？”  
“要，多谢。”他指望靠这东西熬过白天呢。  
他们沉默着吃掉早饭，两个人都没有说话。收起盘子和杯子的时候，Orm先开了口。“你没提起回去的事。”  
“嗯。”  
“一整个早晨，没有问我是否决定回去。”  
“是啊。”Vulko想再来杯咖啡，“还有咖啡吗？”  
“有。”Orm拿起一只巨大号的保温杯，非常吝啬地倒出小半杯咖啡，递给Vulko。  
为什么有这么多咖啡？Vulko小口啜着咖啡。  
“你是为了国王来的。”Orm还没放过他。  
“嗯。”为什么小孩这么喜欢玩？游戏应该早就结束了。  
“你的国王让我回去。”  
Vulko当真觉得腻味了。“你我都知道，是否回去由你决定，是你的事。你决定之后，我自然会被告知。”  
Orm看了他一眼，去洗盘子。  
Vulko把剩下的咖啡喝光，把脏杯子放在水池边。“需要我帮忙吗？比如擦干什么的。”  
Orm关掉水龙头，用挂在水池边的毛巾擦了擦手，然后俯身吻Vulko，吻在脖子一侧。  
吻像是一只羽毛蓬松的雀鸟落上树枝，栖了下来。Vulko因出乎意料而吃惊，因吃惊而身体发僵。Orm用手臂环着他。  
想点什么。  
咖啡！  
不对，想点其他的。Vulko给他呆住的脑子复健。  
_爱是一个不带武器的闯入者。_  
这是什么？！哦，他想起来，那本书。  
_给我讲个故事吧。_  
_哪个故事？_  
_一个重新开始的。_  
Vulko的脑子慢慢从惊吓中恢复，不可避免地开始发表感想：这种姿态是拥抱情人？还是拥抱孩子？拥抱母亲？  
吻和拥抱终于结束。“我收拾一下。”Orm说，“然后咱们出发。”  
“决定回去？”  
“回去看看。看看我哥有什么惊天秘密。”Orm飞快地刷掉杯子，倒扣起来，“对了，提醒我别忘带保温杯。不然路上撑不住。”  
Vulko现在知道为什么有那么多咖啡了。。  
他原本能猜到，只是没想去猜。  
  
  
完  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 这里的Jacob Have I Loved不是说圣经，是一本给小孩的书，假设被露营的孩子遗落，Orm捡到读了。  
> 放凉再看，我对自己的脑回路也感到莫名其妙……  
> ……应该是写的时候莫名感觉奥姆留在家人身边会很可怜。妈妈说同样爱他，他就得努力不辜负，认真改造以弥补错误求得原谅之类……（但实际上，当妈的也是人，不可能对每个孩子一样地爱）


End file.
